


Baking time

by Lynn_Forster



Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [6]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Kanej Baking, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: Os Alta, Nina and Matthias' home.While their friends are relaxing in the garden, Inej takes Kaz into the kitchen, to prepare a surprise for them.What could go wrong?USUAL WARNING: English is not my first Language.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Baking time

Four people laid on a large, square tablecloth, relaxing under a bright, warm sun.  
The three boys were all bare-chested, while the girl, visibly pregnant, wore a red and white silky gown.  
A beautiful white wolf trotted along the fence that surrounded the huge garden of the house, stopping occasionally to smell something new he found on the grass or raising on his posterior legs when he saw a suspect movement on the other side of the fence.  
\- What are you doing, honey?  
Sat on her father’s abdomen, legs crossed, Aenya took some time to admire her work: - Flower crown. It’s for Trassie.  
\- Will you put it on his head? – Jesper laughed.  
The little girl nodded. She was wearing a cute, white and blue dress.  
\- I’m sure he’ll love it – Matthias smiled ironically, turning his head to stare at Nina with an adoring glance.  
The beautiful Grisha caressed her husband’s bearded cheek, rubbing her own baby bump with the other hand, then, she yawned and closed her eyes.  
\- I need to take a nap. Again.  
\- You literally spend your days eating and sleeping, when you’re pregnant – Wylan noticed.  
\- Only when she’s pregnant? – Jesper mocked, a catty grin on his face.  
Nina instinctively raised her middle finger and Matthias immediately took her hand, hiding the gesture from Aenya’s sight, and lowered it gently to the picnic tablecloth.  
\- Mama must eat and sleep for herself and for my little sibling – the child explained, her blue eyes slightly narrowed, while she was stringing a red flower in the little crown.  
\- Exactly, my love – the Grisha said, caressing her daughter’s long, dark hair. – I must do everything for two. So, wake me up when Inej’s back with her surprise.  
Hearing the Suli girl’s name, Aenya’s lips curved in a little smile. She tied the extremities of the flower crown together and she carefully observed her creation, making sure there weren’t any flaws.  
\- Papa… – she murmured then, while her mother started snoring. - Can I… marry someone when I am older? Like… Princess Ellinor and Princess Inee?  
She was talking about the protagonists of her favorite bedtime tales.  
\- Oh… - Matthias thought about his daughter’s question for a while. – Well, yes… if you want it, when you’ll be older…  
\- When, papa?  
\- Are you a bit uncomfortable, _papa_? – Jesper grinned. – It must be terrible to think she won’t be a little girl forev-ouch!  
\- Don’t be so mean, uncle Jesper! – Wylan scolded him, hitting the Zemeni’s side with his elbow. – Or I will tell uncle Kaz to pull your ears!  
\- Oh, no, please, uncle Kaz the Evil no! – the young man cried, pretending to fidget in despair and kicking into the air with his long legs. – I will be good, I promise!  
Aenya giggled: - Uncle Kaz is like the villain Hunter Demjin. But the princesses always win. Oh, papa – she added, fingering the scar on her father’s stomach. - How old are Princess Ellinor and Princess Inee?  
\- Oh, I think… around twenty – Matthias guessed. – Twenty…one?  
\- So I can marry when I’m twenty-one – she stated, blushing a bit. – And… how old is aunt Inej, when I’m twenty-one?  
\- Thirty-nine, going to be forty – Wylan immediately answered. – Why, honey?  
\- Oh, don’t tell us you want to marry aunt Inej! – Jesper laughed, pretending to be surprised.  
\- When I’m twenty-one – the little Grisha said, calmly.  
\- I’m afraid uncle Kaz won’t be happy about this – Matthias smiled.  
\- I don’t care – she shrugged, standing up. – I will marry aunt Inej. And if uncle Kaz isn’t happy, he is not invited to our wedding and he will not eat the cake!  
\- Cake?  
Nina winced, opening her beautiful green eyes and looking around with a confused, sleepy glance.  
Matthias caressed her cheek, struggling not to laugh: - It’s all okay, love.  
\- I will marry aunt Inej when I’m twenty-one, mum – Aenya explained. – You are invited and you can eat the cake. Uncle Kaz can’t.  
\- Oh... okay – the young woman replied, falling asleep again and snoring louder.  
Aenya put a little hand on her mother’s bump and smiled: - You are invited too, little sibling. Now I go to give the crown to Trassie.  
Once she walked away, Jesper was the first one to burst into laughs.  
\- Oh Saints... – he panted, imitating the little girl’s voice. – _Uncle Kaz is not... is not invited... he won’t eat the cake..._ oh my... and the way she kept on insisting "when I'm twenty-one", Saints, I'm crying!  
\- And we found a way to wake Nina up – the Fjerdan laughed, turning his ice blue eyes, filled with love, to his sleeping wife.  
Wylan dried a tear from his right eye: - Speaking about that... what do you think is Uncle Kaz, the Uninvited, doing now?  
  
  
  
Dirtyhands looked at his beloved partner with an unconvinced glance, arms crossed: Inej was moving like a dragonfly around the kitchen, picking bowls, ingredients, spoons, and a spatula.  
\- I beg you to explain me your plan, Inej – he said. – Because I haven’t a good feeling about this entire situation...  
\- I’m going to bake a cake – the young Suli replied. – I asked my mother to teach me an easy but delicious recipe, so I could prepare it for Nina and the guys.  
\- I know you’re going to bake a cake – Kaz snorted. – I can see that, I’m not an idiot.  
\- You sure?  
Inej looked at his annoyed expression, letting a shrill laugh out. The young man shook his head.  
\- You’re so hilarious, my dear. By the way, my question was: what are you expecting me to do?  
\- The cake will be ready soon, if I have someone who helps me – the young captain explained. – I couldn’t obviously ask Nina; Matthias is tired these days, even if he tries to hide it, he barely sleeps and he’s constantly helping Nina with stuff she can’t handle by herself; and about Jesper and Wylan, they have been taking care of Aenya for hours, this morning. I also thought – she added, blinking seductively. – it can be a good occasion to spend some time together, doing something different. Only you and me...  
Kaz blushed, clearing his throat and looking away: - Fine. What do you want me to do?  
Inej’s lips curved in a little smile: - Can you turn on the oven, please?  
The boy obeyed, then, he turned around, observing his mate’s moves. She was mixing butter and sugar together, into a big, green bowl; she wore a white apron, with colourful floral drawings and her long hair were tied into a thick braid.  
\- Can you pass me the eggs?  
\- Yes – Kaz murmured. – How many?  
\- Two.  
There was something magic in her smile, Kaz thought, while she was mixing the ingredients, her tiny wrist working with great energy.  
She had never been a great cook... well, actually, she was a terrible cook, but she had surely spent a lot of time practicing, learning how to bake that single recipe to make Nina happy.  
\- Okay, now I’ll add a glass of milk and some vanilla extract. Kaz, please, can you chop those chocolate sticks?  
\- Uh?  
The leader of the Dregs winced, like he was awakening from a long dream.  
\- Oh... yes, of course...  
He carefully removed his gloves, then, he put the chocolate on a chopping board and grabbed a knife: – How? I mean, small pieces or...  
\- Not too small.  
\- Not too small... like this?  
Inej rapidly checked his work: - Yes, that’s perfect.  
He kept on chopping, trying to get perfectly shaped chocolate chips. He noticed Inej occasionally took a quick glance on him and smiled. He felt an unusual heat raising to his cheeks and he found himself hoping it wasn’t visible from the outside.  
\- Do I… uhm, do I have to add this to the mixture? – he asked, once he finished.  
Inej shook her head: - No, chocolate chips are the last ingredient. I will add flour with yeast, now.  
Kaz checked all the ingredients on the table: - Where’s the flour?  
\- Oh, it’s on that shelf. Now I’ll go to pick it.  
\- Wait.  
Dirtyhands put his gloves on again: - I’ll do that. The shelf is nearer to me.  
\- Okay, thanks.  
She had never stopped smiling by the moment she dragged him into the kitchen. That was a sweet torture to him.  
But everything went even worse when she started humming, keeping on mixing the soft dough into the bowl.  
Kaz stretched his arm to catch the flour bag, raising on his toes and, for a brief moment, he turned his head to peek at her, to take a quick glimpse of her beautiful humming lips... and then, something hit him hard on his head and everything went white.  
\- WHAT THE...  
Kaz rubbed his eyes, coughing and swearing. White, small clouds came out of his mouth and nostrils.  
\- Kaz! Oh... oh, Saints...  
The young man blinked repeatedly, until his eyes started working well again: Inej’s nose was few inches from his, her tiny hands immediately ran to his hair and his shirt, brushing them to remove as much flour as she could.  
\- You need to take a bath.  
\- You don’t say? – Kaz grunted. – Okay, now is the moment when you start laughing at me, I guess.  
\- I’m not laughing – she said. A small , quirk movement on her lips betrayed her.  
\- Don’t lie, Inej Ghafa. I can see the laughter you’re trying to hide behind your teeth.  
\- I...  
She realized too late she made a huge mistake, opening her mouth to reply. A loud laughter came out before she could do anything to stop it.  
Kaz snorted: - Ha, ha, Kaz is covered in flour, that’s so hilarious.  
\- Kaz, I... hey!  
The boy touched her nose with his index finger, leaving a flour trail on it. Inej parted from him with a small jump, brushing it away.  
\- Oh, why did you do that? – Kaz mocked her. – You were so pretty with flour on your nose.  
The young woman shook her head, smiling: - You’re a filthy demon, Kaz Brekker.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Author’s corner: Sorry if I took so long to update the collection, I had some problems to concentrate on new stories, plus I had to work on the first schedule for the Grishaverse Big Bang.  
> I hope Aenya's speeches are realistic, I'm not sure how a three-year-old child speaks.  
> A little announcement: from this moment, I start to accept requests, you can ask me situations or scenes you would like to see: I will try to satisfy them, if possible, in my next short stories.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Lynn


End file.
